Strangers
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Crossover with My Scene. 2/6. Kennedy has a dream of herself flying but Barbie doesn't believe her but the older cousin is so curious of her new found abilities that she could get herself killed, only to be saved by a stranger?
1. the flying man picture

___I do not own Heroes or My Scene as Mattel and Tim Kring has them, bummer. I only own the unfamiliar characters. _

_Kennedy Wilson, the loft, Manhattan, New York _

_The weight was lifted, levitating in the atmosphere, her whole body lifted off the ground as if she was a superhero, the winds were blowing through her hair, the rush of blood through her body as if it seems to be Kennedy flying through New York City in her own eyes, the same dream that she been having since she went to sleep last night. Kennedy knew that she wasn't the only person in the world with ability; there are others just like her in the world. Who was she kidding, this was just a dream. Kennedy was still flying, never stopping as she never wanted this dream to end._

Then she woke up in the loft. Kennedy had a lot of paper on her bed. With drawings of people she has seen before in her father's research filed, it was impossible because she couldn't draw or paint for that matter, this could be one of the many new powers she discovered after electrokinesis as it happened last night.

She never seen some of these people before, only Hiro and Ando from last night, they were brave for helping her save her cousin Barbie from a man mysteriously named Sylar. Kennedy got up to wash herself in the bathroom, she was refreshed and chilled, her hair was fizzier than usual, she in a white vest top, grey sweat pants and pair of socks, she had to look at herself in the mirror, a mark on her shoulder symbolised _'godsend'_ as her dad said, it was there by birth.

Kennedy left the bathroom and into the living room to see Barbie with her pink silk pyjamas, a present from one Christmas ago. She pulled out a box that said _'9__th__ Wonders' _and there was another box of _'A4 sized paintings'. _She sat on the floor to help her out so she had a lot of drawings in her hands.

"What is all that?" Barbie asked

"Drawings from last night" Kennedy replied

"Wait, you can't draw a stickman"

"It must be an ability I picked from Sylvia"

"The dead artist, sorry"

"I don't even know some of these people"

"I know some of them"

"What are you doing today?"

"I have to help Chelsea set up her store"

"Cool so see you later"

"Laters, have to get dressed"

"See you later"

Kennedy was still frowning over the stuff on the ground, she saw a covered up painting on a tripod, she stood up to uncover it; the picture was in two one of what is to be herself falling of flying down a thirty story building then the other was of a man in a white trenchcoat saving her, she didn't know who he was but she must have seen his face before, it was at the back of her mind so she looked at the beauty and colours of the painting.

Her fingers were tracing smoothly at the man's hair, black and quite long, her eyes averted to the scenery. Kennedy walked away from the painting, too her dad's boxes to her room to see a huge notice board staring at her, empty and space so she started pinning the pictures on the wall.

As Kennedy hung all the pictures of the wall, she looked at one of the drawings, it was of the man that was about to save her, _why was she so interested in this one person?_


	2. the three way POV

_Peter Petrelli, Mercy Heights Hospital, Manhattan, New York _

All Peter did was draw this picture of this woman that he had never seen before, she wasn't like anyone he knew, her were golden curls, her closed eyes made her comfortable; he never thought life would be the same, being in the shadow of his more successful, admired politician brother Nathan; he was the city's senator as it took responsibility and time, he never thought that artistry was one of the abilities that came with his powers, he kept on drawing, the trace was drawing him into what would happen to her.

Peter drew a picture of her flying of a thirty story building and falling, there was something about that captured his attention, her flying symbolised her liberation and freedom, and this person seemed familiar as he seemed to know her from somewhere. He had to get back to work, out on the field saving lives, even using his powers which to some classifies as cheating so he didn't let some ugly thought bring him down.

The one thing he hated about his job was watching people die; it was hard because he was always in touch with his emotions unlike his brother, who was the opposite. Going back through the chaos that as the real world he lived in, he had been though a lot, almost losing Nathan but a hippie named Anne Marie Hope, a healer saved him. However Anne Marie was a strong protester against the government's plan to capture people with abilities but deep down Anne Marie was a good person.

_Barbie Gordon, the boutique, Manhattan, New York _

Barbie was organising all the clothes in Chelsea's boutique in colour coordination, this job was only temporary was she wanted to help her as she was leaving for LA tomorrow.

It was like old times flea markets years ago, she didn't speak to any of the other girls because of Sylar attacking her and Madison last night. She felt awkward in talking to her own friends, it was just her and Madison on the shop floor while Delancey was at the skate park as usual, Nolee was going yoga and Kenzie was working in her flea market stall.

Chelsea was at home designing more dresses for the store. The shop was violet-red like her best friend's hair. The shop was busy as the guys were helping move all the equipment into the store.

Barbie thought that Kenzie was the distant friend as she was only here for business purposes so she can make money in the city that never sleeps. Barbie missed her old job in a comic book store in California as she was admired for her looks and her interest in comic books as it was mostly a guy thing.

The job got her a red Vespa to ride on. Madison looked at her best friend in awe, she wasn't the same as she was miserable from the fashion show and seeing River put her arm around Nia, her new friend so it must have made her feel threatened that she will lose her friends.

"Barbie, you OK" Madison asked

"What about you?" Barbie replied

"What about me?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Only that the show was a hit and we took pictures with the models"

"After that"

"We all had a party in a suite, it's a shame you missed it"

"So I wasn't there"

"I understand you need quality time with Ken"

"I'm going back to California tomorrow"

"Why"

"I don't feel like I fit in anymore, it's obvious that you guys have moved on"

"I respect the fact that you told me before"

"Oh, damn"

"What is it?"

"Later, I can see my cousin" she said as she saw Kennedy running on the road to get to the store with an excited look on her face

"What is it Ken?" Barbie said curiously

"I think I can fly" Kennedy replied

"Don't be ridiculous"

"I dreamed it, it's true"

"Ken, I know losing uncle Bill was hard bit you have to get over it"

"No, it's true I can fly"

"Something's wrong with Madison"

"What do you mean?"

"She cannot remember what happened when you know who was chasing us"

"Someone must have erased her memory"

"To keep us safe"

"We'll find out soon"

"Don't think about it?"

"Why not, the painting showed a man saving me"

"Listen to yourself, you have gone nuts"

"I want to know if my destiny is to fly"

"Don't go Ken, please, think rationally"

"Too late"

_Kennedy_

Kennedy rushed out of the store feeling rejected, by her own cousin, possibly the only family she has left since her mom Glenda committed suicide, two years ago, she couldn't live without her father so she took her own life so she could be with him.

Kennedy was upset that Barbie didn't believe her that she could fly, it was real, just like the love in her heart for her dad; she was walking around the alleyway, her mind was on experiencing her own dream and what's in the painting, it was hard to believe that she could be able to have the ability of flight, just like Barbie could control fire and Jake can be invisible. She saw a stairway so she started to climb it, up the metal stairs; most of these stairs were wobbly so she was pushing through her own personal fear of falling down.

Kennedy was so curious of the manifestation of her new found abilities that she wanted to see for herself, her own sapphire blue eyes; she feels that friends are just an attachment as these kinds of connections are excluded in science.

She always worked alone; it was the life of a genius so she didn't care. In high school she had a crew of fellow geniuses that she hung out with in class and outside.

Brian Silvers was the math genius, Hector Benson was the geographical brainac, and Justin Kerr was a historian that knew everything about History and there was Pablo Cortez, the second science genius to Kennedy. Pablo loved Kennedy dearly until he knew that she was an evolved human with an ability.

Kennedy was two steps away from the roof of where she was flying in her dream. Her heart was racing rapidly with excitement and relief, she was going to fly but she was going to wait for a while.

_Peter_

He asked his co-worker Hesam to cover to take his shift in the price of taking his afternoon shifts tomorrow as he had to save this person in the picture. It was impossible to think that this person had a dream of herself flying; she must have copied his mother's ability to dream the future. He was in the alleyway to see if she could find a stairway as he did…


	3. stop screwing around Ken

_Kennedy_

Kennedy looked into the afternoon sun, it was shining bright over her golden head full of hair, and she was now dressed in a pair of black pants, a green top with long green gloves and black shoes. She was standing there thinking of whether she could do this or not. Barbie wasn't going to mess it up for her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, clang, clang, and the sound of expensive shoes on the steps as she saw her cousin hypervating as she was out of breath; she looked worried and stunned by the expression on her face.

"I've been thinking about this" Kennedy said kindly

"Stop screwing around Ken" Barbie replied

"I've always been ordinary but never extraordinary"

"You are extraordinarily smart"

"It's not enough"

"Then what is"

"I want my life to mean something"

"Is this about Uncle Bill dying?"

"Yes it is"

"You couldn't save him"

"I dreamed his death" Kennedy yelled at her younger cousin

"Life is not fair so we have to move on"

"I will" Kennedy said as she removed her gloves and put them in her pocket

"Ken, please think about yourself dying"

"I'm not going to die"

Barbie ran away through the door, she couldn't bear to see her cousin kill herself as she was the only family she had left, her mom and dad died in a car crash in their vacation in Malta, it was there 10th anniversary so Kennedy was the only family that understood her ability.

Kennedy was standing on the ledge, thinking about what her next move was going to be; she was slowly tipping over, she felt the adrenaline coursing through the bloodstream of her body, the forward movement of her going over was the aim. The wind through her fingers tingled as they never did before. For most of her adolescent life she had always worn gloves, like _Rogue_ from the _X-Men_.

Kennedy has been wearing them since the day she shook hands with her father's friend Angela then had copied her ability to dream the future; she was insecure of not being able to have a normal relationship without her curse of an ability getting in the way.

She touched her cousin Jake to get the ability of optic force fields and invisibility, an old lady to get the ability of heightened senses, electrokinesis popped out of nowhere, now she could draw the future so she believed that she can also fly as well.

Kennedy was falling gracefully, not knowing that she was going to fall to her death, she tried to flap her arms, it was all coming down, and her eyes were closing as she didn't want to watch herself die; suddenly she heard a whoosh sound, her senses were all over the place as she didn't know what was happening to her.

_Barbie _

Barbie saw someone flying in the sky; it was dispending her belief in Kennedy not knowing her own stupidity.

_Kennedy_

Kennedy started to open her eyes after being showed so much, she could see herself lifted off the ground; she could see the city in bird's eye view, it was stunning, she was holding onto someone; she felt safe for the first time in her life since her father's death.

Accidently she made contact with the person with the touch of her finger, she realized that she was falling fast to the ground, like a meteor, she had her arm around the stranger. She stopped falling with another person under her wing, her feet were off the ground; she was defying the laws of physics and gravity.

_Kennedy was flying. _She held the stranger under her arms, as if he needed saving from a burning building, closely as she was flying away into the sky. '_Damn, she was so wrong'_ she thought as she was gliding in the atmosphere of the Earth.

Kennedy was sitting on the floor on the roof with the stranger on her lap with her ungloved hands, she was looking down at the stranger; he was a young man, looked roughly four years older than her, his eyes were closed, looked so peaceful and silent while unconscious on her knees, his hair was black, she was pushing strands of his hair behind his ear gently, his scrawny physique and slanted mouth were all features of the painting of the man saving her from falling to her death, _was this fate or a coincidence?_ The man started to wake up, his eyes were averted to Kennedy's sapphire blue orbs then she helped him by letting him lean on her. A minute went past as they were sitting behind a wall.

"You saved my life" Kennedy said kindly

"You were going to splat on the ground" the man replied

"Why me, why not anyone _doctor_"

"Paramedic actually"

"I'm just a Yale graduate"

"I noticed your ability"

"How"

"You touched me then I was unconscious so you saved me"

"So I really did fly, she was wrong"

"Who"

"My cousin Barbie"

"You have an extraordinary ability"

"It's mostly a curse"

"Why is that?"

"I can't manage a simple handshake or any kind of skin contact or that will happen"

"Can you control it?"

"It depends on how I feel, it's an emotional thing"

"I heard the news of _a model getting her head sliced off_"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where you there?"

"I had to save my cousin from a serial killer; she is the only family I have left"

"Are you this person?" he said as he held up a drawing of herself flying with him

"It is but why"

"I think we were supposed to meet"

"This is all too much for me"

"How"

"I'm just trying to be as normal as possible; I'm starting at Columbia tomorrow"

"As what"

"A physics professor"

"Aren't you too young to be a professor?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kennedy said slyly as she was starting to feel the butterflies fluttering around her stomach for some reason, she has to ignore this sickly feeling in the pit of her tummy

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing" she said as she let out a smile, her smile was what she liked about herself

"Should I take you home?"

"Not really, the name is Kennedy Wilson, by the way"

"Peter Petrelli"

"Are you Italian, just to be sure?"

"You have an endearing sense of humor"

"I have to go home; Barbie might think I'm dead"

"I wished that we had a few more minutes" he said as he touched her ungloved hand, _'damn, sparks'_ she yelled at herself in thought , she was lost in his inviting brown eyes, she didn't care if her power caused something terrible to happen again, she liked this feeling so she wanted it to last. She put her gloves back on as she has to

Kennedy was standing on the ledge of the Empire State Building as she watched her stranger fly away into the orange-pink-yellow sky so she jumped of the building then she was gliding, levitating oneself through the air, it was the most amazing ability that she had in. Kennedy had proven Barbie's rationality to be wrong and thoughtless. She was flying through the city with her new ability; she had always wanted to do late at night.


	4. company men and Barbie's girl talk

_Hector Benson and Mike Sawyer, World Trade Center, New York_

Hector and his partner Mike were spying on Kennedy for Pablo as he was away on special assignment for Mr. Earl Jackson. Hector had accidently stumbled upon Peter Petrelli on their spying mission; this could be bad news for Pablo as he saw Kennedy and Peter on the roof top of the Empire State Building together so Pablo is going to be crushed when he finds out this crap.

"Damn, José is gonna be mad?" Mike said harshly

"I have proof" Hector replied

"Mr. Jackson is pissed that we didn't get Sylar"

"He's still out there and it's all Brian's fault, his plan fucked it up"

"At least he didn't whoop us"

"Poor guy, he killed his girlfriend"

"Let's get back to base"

"What's going on Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, I want my real partner back"

"The doctor said it's only a day""  
"Thank god, it's not swine flu"

"Couldn't have said it better?"

Hector thought Mike was a pushover, did what he was told but was a good partner without free will so he could order him around if he wanted to, he missed being a part of the action when Mike had to go on another mission in London to bag and tag a time traveller called Chantelle Davenport so he missed it all.

Hector still remembered his team being tied up into a room full of knives by Sylar, in a basement. Brian's flexibility broke them out but they were already too late. Hector, Pablo, Justin and Brian felt like failures that night, not saving Barbie Gordon that night and her pyrokinesis ability.

If they had saved her then they would have left her alone as Pablo's first ever mission as a Company agent was to bag and tag Kennedy as he did it, the morally grey activities made him feel stronger as he is not the weak nerdy genius in Jefferson High. Hector was the third best agent in the Company behind Oscar and Pablo of course.

Hector knew that their superior Mr. George Shaw had an ability which is psychometry so he was a strict man that was Mr. Jackson's right hand man so he had to produce results, quick and fast. His boss used to have a left hand woman called Belinda Suarez but she betrayed them.

_Barbie _

Barbie was trying to make sense of all the events happening to her in the last two days. On the inside she was afraid of yesterday's fashion horror show. Barbie opened a box containing a book that was for her from the dead artist Isaac Mendez, it was a book of her life in pictures, she could draw the future as most of the things did happen; like Chelsea passing her geometry test, the animal shelter raising a lot of money, she got to be in a movie as an extra alongside Lindsay Lohan and Ryan Ridley, her boyfriend River's first kiss with her on the sidewalk of the city, _Urban Desire_ winning the beat to beat final in Jamaica and moving to California, the book also showed her being attacked by Sylar then Kennedy, Hiro and Ando saving her, her three heroes that night. The book showed her a lot more but she closed it.

Barbie and Kennedy shared the same birthday as they were born on the same day but Kennedy is older by two minutes; she could never understand why Kennedy was hanging out with her friends those months ago, it was a distant memory because Kenzie is in her hometown of Atlanta, Nolee was at Harvard, the new girl of the group Nia was kissing River when Barbie left the stairway as she couldn't bear to watch Kennedy go crazy and peruse a crazy dream.

The window of the living room was open, she was levitating in the air, and her feet were off the ground. Barbie was flabbergasted. Kennedy stepped through the window at ease. Barbie had a confused look on her face as she didn't know what to say to that.

"What the hell happened?" Barbie asked

"I flew" Kennedy replied

"How"

"When I was falling, this man saved me" she said as she had the picture in her pocket to show Barbie

"He's cute, isn't he that paramedic that Madison and Chelsea used to stalk"

"What"

"What's next?"

"I touched him by accident then I saved him, flew to the Empire State Building"

"Give me details, was it a date?"

"No"

"Ask him out or I will"

"You have a boyfriend already, River Harris, lead singer and guitarist of _Urban Desire_"

"I saw him kissing Nia in the alleyway"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's OK; I have been crushing on this guy in LA"

"What's his name?"

"Dash Taylor, he's _pretty fast_ if you know what I mean"

"Barbie, is he one of _us_?"

"Yeah"

"What's his ability?"

"He's super-fast like _The Flash_"

"That's too many comics for you"

"I worked at a comic book store to get into college"

"You don't belong with them anymore"  
"I want to be a hero now"

"It's a tough responsibility"

"That's the point in having powers if I can't help people"

"You do have a point"

"What's his name?"

"Who"

"The man that saved you"

"Peter Petrelli"

"Sounds Italian"

"There was a girl in my school that could phase through solid walls, her name was Topaz Douglas"

"I'm going to LA tomorrow"

"Why"

"It's just to get away from here"

"I understand if you want to see your speedster again"

"Shut up" Barbie protested as she threw a couch pillow at her cousin

"What's for dinner?"

"Indian or Chinese"

"The noodles"

Kennedy was sitting on the couch watching a science documentary about telekinesis, it was quite interesting and false at the same time, she realised that her family were special as her dad had the ability to know everything as he was a smart man, she mastered in the art of eating with chopsticks in both China and Japan.

After dinner; Kennedy changed into navy blue silken pyjamas as Barbie was wearing the same pyjamas but in pink so they watched Volcano together, the Gordon girl was developing more of an interest in science so she was lying on her older cousin like a poorly infant. Kennedy had the tendency to love Barbie _too much_ so she ran her fingers through her blonde hair gently then kissed the side of her head, after the suffering Barbie went through in the hands of Sylar; she couldn't be more protective of her.

_"I love you" Kennedy whispered_

suddenly the doorbell rang a buzzing noise so Kennedy got up to answer the door to be a guy in a post boy outfit in blue and red with purple flowers in his hands, with an enthusiastic smile of his face.

"Are you Kennedy Wilson?" he asked politely

"Yes" Kennedy replied

"There are for you, the card's inside"

"I cannot accept these; you are young enough to be my little brother"

"There are not from me, I'm just a delivery boy" he said as Kennedy flushed strawberry red

"Sorry for the misunderstanding"

"It's alright Miss Wilson, I get that sometimes from girls" he said as she took the flowers and closed the door while he was leaving

"Who was it?" Barbie asked

"Some guy gave me these flowers" Kennedy replied

"Was he a geek?"

"No, a delivery boy"

"Must be from your Italian hero"

"Shut up and get the black and white vase"  
"Sure" Barbie complained as Kennedy opened the little card in the bouquet of flowers

_I know this might be an awkward time _

_To say that I have started to become _

_Interested in you so do you want _

_To go out sometime _

"It's here" Barbie said as she was holding a black and white vase

"Go away" Kennedy joked

"Go out with him"

"Not yet"

"Why not, his number is at the back so call him"

"I don't want to seem desperate"

"You haven't had a decent date in forever"

"River was fake, just to tell you"

"I knew you were far too boring for him"

"He always thought I was you"

"It's our daring looks"

"You will not be an idiot, same as I won't call Peter"

"You are such a negative Nancy, a lone woman with three cats"

Kennedy didn't think about the pretend relationship she had with Barbie's boyfriend River when she pretended to be one of them as she was protecting her cousin from _Primatech_, a company that bags and tags people with abilities, it was because Barbie started a fire by accident killing three people, they were coming to get her as her ability of pyrokinesis manifested in a terrible incident.

Kennedy had two boyfriends in her life; her first was Danny Lancer in 8th grade as it lasted until the middle of 9th grade as he moved to China because he was a math genius. Her second boyfriend was Pablo Cortez, a fellow scientist; the relationship was almost perfect until one night changed it.

At her high school homecoming game in Jefferson High, Cleveland, Ohio; Pablo was being picked on by the football team so he didn't think of fighting back so Kennedy stood up to them for him, she was dragged into the woods by the quarterback Chad Smith and the captain Brad Mason as they were going to rape her until her ability manifested on those goons.

Afterwards both Brad and Chad were in a coma for four months but they got GED's as they were too traumatised to go to school. Kennedy broke up with Pablo because he was a coward so he couldn't protect her from his bullies as a good boyfriend should so she was alone for a long time.


	5. Barbie's first flight and the dream

Barbie knew what happened with the rape as she was the only person that knew apart from Kennedy's mom so she wished that she burned them for hurting Kennedy this way, taking her innocence from her, her cousin risked a lot for her last night when she almost got her head sliced off by Sylar, she knew the stories of the brain-man or the head-slicer in the papers as it's happened to a guy named _Mack Wilmer_ in Phoenix, Arizona a year ago so she couldn't believe it could happen to her in real life, she will have to thank her later.

They were both standing in opposite directions in the living room. Barbie was apprehensive to be going back to LA on her own since a super powered serial killer might be still after her. Kennedy was missing having Nia around, she was her friend for the moment but she could never understand what it's like to have an ability and to be different from all the normal people around her.

"Want to see something?" Kennedy asked

"What is it?" Barbie replied

"What's it's like to fly?"

"That would be really cool"

"Come" she said as she held her younger cousin's hand, pulling her towards the window of the living room which is still open, both girls stepping on the ledge

"I'm scared"

"I'll hold your hand so if you let go, you are dead" she said as her cousin wrapped her arm around the Wilson girl's shoulder then they jumped out of the window

Propelling into the air was both cousins flying in the air, gliding through the night sky of New York. From Barbie's view, the bird's eye view of where she used to call home was overwhelming, she had always wanted to know what it was like to fly when studying in high school with Nolee, her smart best friend, now she is amazed by how little the nights of the city were in the pitch black sky, her arm was around Kennedy's shoulder as they were floating through the skies, her long blonde hair was blowing through the winds of flying.

"This is exciting" Barbie yelled as the winds were blowing hard through her hair as her arm was around her cousin's shoulder

"Now, you know how it feels to fly" Kennedy replied as they were passing through the Brooklyn bridge at night

"This is so cool"

"Same feeling as I had"

Kennedy was holding her cousin; she didn't want to drop her by accident as she couldn't heal herself or regenerate. Barbie didn't know that there were more people who had abilities like her out there in the world, she said a short goodbye to Madison, and someone tampered with her mind as she couldn't remember anything

Was it Matt _Parkman_, the cop that stopped her for speeding three weeks after she moved to California, who knows, she knew he could read minds and alter them as she had a gut feeling that he was reading her mind. When both of them got back inside the loft apartment, they went their own separate ways. 'Thanks, Ken' Barbie said kindly.

Kennedy was now in her own bed, having difficulty sleeping with all those new powers inside her, she was having strange but confusing dreams that kept her up. The dream she had was of Barbie and a girl with blonde pigtails, whose ability was luminescence, the power to control lights being hunted by Primatech agents as a guy with electric manipulation and Pablo were going to get them.

In another dream, she had was of Jake, Finn and Lesley asking to be drained of their powers by a Spanish looking woman, next they were in a band called _'A Ray Of Hope'_, being three normal college students in the university of Plymouth in England. Kennedy was happy that Jake found a way to get rid of his powers even though they were cool but she didn't want him to have to be on the run from the Company.

Barbie was in her own bed in a cosy, small room which was all pink; she couldn't sleep as she couldn't escape the buzzing feeling of flying with Kennedy in the air was one of those feelings that she will never forget.

In her dream, the Spanish woman had the ability to take away powers from people by holding hands. The dreams were getting more intense, the next dream was of herself standing in an empty Washington DC with a lot of people around her, she could see Ronnie Sprague, a friend from high school _unconscious_, she could feel herself glowing in radiation light then losing control which meant killing a lot of people. In the dream there were a lot of people around her, she could see Barbie, her California neighbour Fifi Livingston and the people in her drawings last night.

She was standing on her own on a plaza in the square; she could feel herself rip apart into pieces as if she was breaking into tiny little fragments of her own physical biology.

Kennedy was awake in haste; she couldn't sleep because of Angela's ability to dream the future which scared her a lot as she could be responsible for hurting people. Flying with Barbie would be the last family moment to be shared before she leaves for LA again, did she even say goodbye to her friends, and maybe she would like to make new ones.


End file.
